nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Catrina of Warre, Empress of the North
Catrina of Warre ("Catrina the Grand") (1577 - 1665) was the second wife of Edvard III, King of Arendaal and Emperor of the North and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal and Empress of the North between 1606 and 1623. Edvard and Catrina married nearly two years after the death of his first wife, Antoinette of Lorraine. Although Catrina was not the mother of her husband’s heir, Emperor Sven IV, it was she who raised the young Emperor and his siblings. Through the descendants of her daughter Leonor of Arendaal, Queen of Batavie, Catrina is an ancestress of all Aren Kings from the mid-17th century onwards. As was the case with Edvard’s first marriage, his home with Catrina was a haven of domestic bliss. The Empress spent long periods away from court raising the Emperor’s children by his first marriage as well as her own children by Edvard. Some 375 of her letters to her husband and her children and step-children survive, attesting to their affectionate relationships. Her correspondence also shows her to be an educated literary woman, at home in several languages. She was able to keep her husband informed of political affairs when he was absent from Emyn Arnen, and was involved in the politics of the Empire of the North as regent in her husband’s stead when Edvard was on military campaigns. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Catrina of Warre married Edvard III of Arendaal, Emperor of the North and King of Arendaal in late 1606. Their children included: *Leonor of Arendaal, Queen of Batavie (b. 1607) – Consort of the King of Batavie Other Royal Relations *Sven IV of Arendaal – step-son *Adela of Arendaal, Duchess of Treviso – step-daughter *Adeliza I of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Robert of Franken, Prince Consort of Arendaal - father-in-law *Maria Rikissa of Franken, Queen of Arendaal – step-son’s wife *Antoinette of Lorraine, Queen of Arendaal - husband's first wife *Karolina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of Robert I of Montelimar * Alienore of Arendaal, Princess of Havenshire - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of Edwin I of Havenshire *Elisabet of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - husband's aunt. Consort of King Ludwig VI of Eiffelland *Magnus II of Arendaal – step-grandson *Helene of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire – step-granddaughter *Diane of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn – step-granddaughter Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King of Warre |3= Queen of Warre |4= King of Warre |5= Queen of Warre |6= x |7= x |8= King of Warre |9= Queen of Warre |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King of Warre |17= Queen of Warre |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Warre *Empire of the North Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: Empire of the North Category: History of Warre